1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of drywall installation and more particularly to a drywall mud hopper that allows application of mud to both interior and exterior drywall corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hoppers only allow finishing of exterior drywall corners. This is because prior art hoppers only contain an exterior blade. Some hoppers allow changing of the blade; however, no prior art hopper contains a double blade that will allow the operator to finish both interior and exterior corners with the convenience of not having to change blades. Applying mud to inside corners without a hopper is a slow and tedious process. What is needed is a drywall mud hopper that will allow finishing of both interior and exterior corners with no blade or tool change or setup.